


Simon vs. the Early Morning Conundrum

by onewritergirl47



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Shirtless Bram, Simon loves Panic at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: If there was one thing Simon loved, it was mornings spent curled up in bed with Bram.





	Simon vs. the Early Morning Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Hey this is my first Love, Simon fanfic so keep that in mind and please enjoy!

There were few things that Simon loved more than Oreos and Elliot Smith. There was Harry Potter, iced coffee, and of course his boyfriend Bram Greenfeld. He especially loved curling up in bed with him and just laying there for hours. Sometimes when Bram woke up first, he would attack Simon with kisses until he woke up. However this morning, Simon had gotten up first. He didn't mind because he loved watching Bram sleep. He loved when the sunlight would shine in through the window and wash over Bram's sleeping form. Every once in awhile, Bram would mumble something in his sleep as he shifted in bed. This particular morning, Bram was wearing one of Simon's Panic at the Disco t-shirts and a pair of soccer shorts. Simon couldn't even count how many of his hoodies Bram had "borrowed" over the course of their relationship. Then again, Simon had been known to steal Bram's clothes from time to time. Finally, Simon pressed a kiss to his forehead and waited for his boyfriend to wake up. Bram started to stir and turned to look at Simon.

"Morning B," Simon stated as he watched him wake up.

"Morning Si. What time is it?"

"It's 9:30. I've only been up for an hour."

"Talk about being the early bird in this relationship."

"Okay Mr. Sleeps like a Log." 

"I find that to be an admirable quality."

"What if there was an intruder in the apartment?"

"I promise if there was ever an intruder in the apartment, I will be the lightest sleeper ever," Bram joked as he threw a pillow at Simon's head. 

"That is all I ask," Simon replied as he narrowly ducked the pillow.

"Nice reflexes Si." 

"Thanks," Simon said as he curled up next to Bram and put his head on his shoulder. 

"I could stay like this forever." 

"What would we do for food?"

"I have Oreos stashed in my nightstand." 

"What about school?"

"We live off the land and go off the grid." 

"You're such a dork Bram Greenfeld."

"Only for you Simon Spier."

"All this talk about food is making me hungry," Simon mentioned as he gave Bram his best puppy dog eyes. "Can you want to be the best boyfriend ever and go make us pancakes?" 

He knows Bram can't say no to him, especially when he does the eyes. 

"C'mon Si, not the eyes. Besides why can't you cook?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time I cooked? How about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors and the loser has to make breakfast?" 

"You are on Spier," Bram stated as he sat up and moved closer to him.

"1, 2, 3! Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" 

Bram and Simon study each other's hands and it is clear as to who has won. Simon had put down rock and Bram had foolishly put down scissors. Bram groaned slightly as he got out of bed and made his way to the hallway. He pauses in the doorway to pull the Panic at the Disco t-shirt up over his head and tossed it in the corner. He could feel Simon looking a t him as his eyes grazed over his form. 

"So you're going to cook shirtless?" 

"Yeah why? Is that a problem?" 

"No definitely not a problem," Simon trailed off as he continued to stare at Bram. "You know now that I think about it, I'm not really hungry anymore." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so you could just come back over here." 

"No you said you were hungry. Besides you won fair and square." 

Bram then swayed out of the room, with Simon following close behind him. This led to a makeout session and breakfast long since forgotten.

:


End file.
